Beautiful Greenleaf
by AmazinglyNormal
Summary: Vanya, a lady of Lothlorien, argues her way into being a part of the council of Elrond, and then, the Fellowship. But her death appears to be near; Elrond had foreseen it. Will a certain Elvish prince be enough to change her fate? I suck at summaries, please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

_**hey guys, so I'm going to try this... hope you like it! basically it's Lord of the Rings, but with a woman... I know, I know, it sounds reallyyyyyyyyy cheesy, but please give it a chance!**_

_**I'm taking this from the movies... though I have referenced the book to find certain information.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but my own. I do not own Lord of the Rings.**_

**Prologue**

Elves do not argue with each other. Possibly with other races, but we are a peaceful people. And even when we do, it is in calm voices, as in a discussion. So imagine my feelings when I found myself in a shouting match with Elrond, the lord of Imladris.

"Sir, you are most wise and gifted, but can you not see my face in your visions? I am Lothlórien's representative. You cannot turn down Lady Galadriel's request for me to be a part of this council."

His defined eyebrows were knitted in frustration. "Though it is true that Lady Galadriel has sent you here, I do not feel that it is appropriate to have a..." He did not want to finish his sentance.

"A woman in your council?" I finished. "That is all it is? With all due respect, Lord Elrond, I sense that you are not telling me something. What have you seen?"

Lord Elrond sighed. "Are you sure you want me to tell you?"

I nodded.

He turned away slightly. "All I see is your death. An urak-hai comes up from behind and slaughters you while you are using your bow and arrow."

I shrugged, an unusual motion for an elf to do. "Lord Elrond, I am willing to die for this cause. I will protect the Ring and it's carrier." I realized my slip-up and winced.

He spun around. "How do you know the reason of this secret council?"

"I would prefer to keep that source to myself."

A look of realization came into his eyes. "Aragorn. I should have known." The expression on his face clearly stated he would be speaking to Aragorn before the meeting begun. "Very well, Lady Valaina, you are hereby summoned to this secret council. Please keep your whereabouts during that time hidden, especially to guests that do not know about this."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Lord Elrond."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but my own. I do not own Lord of the Rings.

**Chapter One**

I sat on a gazebo roof, hidden by a tree's branches. Sliding onto my belly to further conceal myself, I spotted a figure riding through the gate. Craning my neck to catch a glimpse of him, I identified a man, a Gondorian from the crest of his breastplate. No one followed him, disappointingly.

I picked up my new bow I was making and continued to carve it until I heard another horse riding in. I sat up to get a better look.

An elf came through the the gate. Eying his dress, I surmissed he was of Mirkwood descent. He was a young elf, probably not even 3000 years yet. His blond hair shone in the sunlight.

There was something different about him. I could not put my finger on it, but he seemed to stand out from the other elves coming to greet him. He slid off his white stallion and looked around in wonderment, taking in the beauty of Rivendell.

His azul eyes turned my way, and our eyes locked. I froze, knowing my hiding place had been found. He smiled, than turned to another elf, exchanging greetings. I ducked, twisting down to lie on my stomach again. I peeked through the leaves to find him looking again, searching for the mysterious lady that had sat there. His eyebrows knitted together, and he scanned the rooftop.

When he stopped searching, I crawled over to the edge of the roof and jumped down, landing gracefully. I headed to my room to place my almost-finished bow onto its holder.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but my own. I do not own Lord of the Rings.

**Chapter Two**

What I found in my room was an intruder. Well, not really. Arwen sat on the bed, waiting for my return. She jumped up, and grabbed my arms. "You talked to my father? What did you say? What did _he_ say?"

I smiled and took her hands off me to place my bow in its proper place. "Well, I am rather tired from arguing with your father, but the ending is happy; I am attending the council."

She beamed. "That's good. Lothlórien needs a representative, but the council also needs a woman, in my opinion."

I laughed, as she had whispered the last part. "Come, let us go to the banquet. Everyone will be wondering where you are."

Arwen, beginning to move towards the door, turned back to look at me. "And you. They will be looking for the Lothlórien elf as well."

I shook my head. "You are the princess of Rivendell."

"And you are a Lady of Lórien." With that, she spun back around and headed for the hall.

_You always have to prove you are right._ I thought, smiling to myself. _Always have the last word._

I followed her quietly, listening to her talk about the guests. "Of course Aragorn is here, and then there is a man of Gondor... Boromir, son of Denethor. The dwarves Gloin, and his son Gimli, have just arrived from Erebor. Legolas, son of Thranduil and prince of Mirkwood, arrived a little while ago."

I stopped in my tracks at that comment.

She sensed my stop and turned. "What is it, my friend? Do you feel well?"

I shook my head as to clear it. "It is nothing, Arwen. You were saying?"

She looked at carefully, but did not press it. "And Erestor, head counsellor of my father's household, and some other counsellors. Galdor, from the Grey Havens, was on an errand for Cirdan, so we have naturally invited him as well. And Frodo, the hobbit that brings us the Ring."

As we entered Elrond's Hall, a hush fell over the crowd. As I had predicted, most of the eyes fell on Arwen. Her gown was a dark forest green; it flowed off her shoulders regally, with a gold thread around the low collar. Her wavy dark hair was in a half-up, half-down style, with a golden comb in it.

I had opted to wear a violet gown, that was really more of a riding costume, but still looked elegant. It's high collar and v-neckline flaunted my long neck. I had my long blond hair in the same style as Arwen, but no accessories, for two reasons; I owned none, though Arwen had offered some. And the other reason: I am, as humans would put it, a tomboy. Or have enough tomboyishness in me that I do not like to dress up for banquets; for a king's coronation, yes, but a simple banquet? No.

A little foreshadowing in that last bit =) Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but my own. I do not own Lord of the Rings.**_

**Chapter Three**

I was seated across from Aragorn, who sat beside Arwen. I was in between Erestor and Galdor, so I had pleasant conversation on all sides.

Next to Aragorn, the young elf I had seen before sat. From Arwen's comment before, I could only assume he was Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. He spoke fairly, as a Prince should. He seemed to know Aragorn, as when the elf had entered the hall, just after us, they had greeted and embraced each other as friends do.

When Arwen excused herself from the table for a moment, I followed her. I needed to know.

"Arwen."

She turned, surprised. "Vanya. Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing. I was simply wondering; who is the young elf sitting next to Aragorn? Is he Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood?"

She smiled at me knowingly. "Yes. He is a master archer, and is becoming increasingly good with his knives."

I thanked her. "I just wanted to know who was sitting near me."

"You cannot hide anything from me, Vanya." She replied, shaking her head.

I couldn't think of a response, so I just turned away and went back to the table. I could feel Arwen's smiling, knowing look on my back.

After dinner was finished and I had mingled as much as socially acceptable, I slipped out. I was not a very outgoing person, and all the people irked me, even in such an open hall. If there was more than eight or ten people, I couldn't stand all the different voices talking and conversations going at once.

I let my hair down and placed the hair tie back on my dresser. I took my bow off the holder, grabbed my roll of silk string, and headed back to my spot on top of the gazebo. I climbed up a tree with ease, knowing every knoll and knot. It had grown up with me. When I was younger - about 600 years old I think - I had discovered I could crawl and walk around on the rooftops, as most of them were connected. I had overheard many conversations not meant to be heard.

I smiled at the memory. That was back when I visited Rivendell often.

My parents frequently came to visit, and took me with them. Everyone got to know me, and I them. After Father died in the Battle of Five Armies , Mother could not bear to go anymore. She felt as if half of her was gone. I, on the other hand, felt I had to go to Rivendell to forget and recover. Fortunately, Galdor was leaving to go on an errand to Rivendell. I received permission to go with him. I stayed there for fifty years. Not a long time in the years of an elf, but it did me good.

I shook off the sad thoughts and picked up the silk string and bow. I tied one end to the bow stave and pulled the string taut to the nock. I tied it tight, but not too tight. Picking up one of my ready-made arrows, I placed it in the nocking point and aimed it at a tree that I would be able to climb as to retrieve it.

It shot beautifully. Straight and true, the arrow stuck itself into the tree trunk, exactly where I had aimed.

I leapt off the roof and ran over to the beech tree, and escaladed it with ease. I pulled it out and stuck it into my mouth to hold it. I was technically not supposed to practice archery in Rivendell, especially not into random trees.

When I got to the bottom, I looked up and met eyes with Aragorn, who was still wearing his dinner clothing.

"Hello."

"Hello. What were you doing up there?"

I held up my arrow, knowing he would not tell anyone.

He shook his head. "You're going to get caught doing that someday."

"I won't get caught."

"You have such human characteristics in you. Just now I heard a lot of arrogance–unusual in an elf. Are you absolutely sure you don't have human genes somewhere in your family tree?" he asked, smiling.

I smiled too. "Actually, yes, I do. But it was four generations ago."

Aragorn's face expressed puzzled amusement. "I was just teasing. Are you really part human?"

I nodded, laughing. "Yes. Just an eighth."

He opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted.

"What are you doing out here? It is getting chilly." Arwen asked.

I shrugged. "Just talking. What are you doing here? Should you not still be in the hall?" I looked at Aragorn. "And you as well?"

"I suspect I have the same reasons of leaving as you do." Aragorn replied.

"And I am excusing myself as to do with tiredness." Arwen said, her grey eyes sparkling.

I laughed and began to walk away. "I think I will go to bed; I will need sleep for this council. Good night!"

They murmured good night's and walked off together.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but my own. I do not own Lord of the Rings.**_

**Chapter Four**

The next morning, all council members went to the gazebo and sat in their places. I was placed next to Gandalf the Wizard; for this I was glad, as I had not gotten a chance to speak with him last night, so I thought I could talk to him afterwards.

Elrond began the meeting.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate–this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

A curly haired hobbit stood and placed the Ring on the pedestal. He looked intimidated, if not frightened, and went back to his chair.

Boromir, the man of Gondor spoke to himself. "So it is true…"

Everyone sat and looked at the Ring for a moment, no one wanting to start.

Boromir stood up slowly, with each word stepping closer to the pedestal. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark, but in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand! Isildur's Bane is found...'" With the last sentence he stretched his hand towards the Ring.

Elrond rose from his chair quickly. "Boromir!"

Gandalf stood as well, and began to recite the inscription of the Ring. "_Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._"

As he shouted, the sky grew dark. The Council winced as if in pain, especially the elves, their ears sensitive to the Black Speech. A sharp pain appeared in my head. Elrond put his head into his hands. Boromir sat down.

Gandalf finished, the sky lost its darkness, and Elrond took his head out of his hands.

Elrond spoke, a sense of anger in his voice. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue, here in Imladris."

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond," Gandalf answered, turning to sit again. "for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil."

Boromir began to speak again, insistently. "No, it is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring?" He began to pace. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Aragorn spoke up. "You cannot wield it! None of us can."

Boromir turned now, looking over his opponent.

"The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Aragorn stressed.

Boromirwalked towards him. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Legolas stood up suddenly, with an angry look. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir's eyes widened. "Aragorn?" he turned to Aragorn with disbelief in his eyes. "This… is Isildur's heir?

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." I rose as well, emphasizing his point.

Aragorn did not like where this was going. I knew of his hesitation to claim the Gondorian throne. "_Havo dad, _Legolas. Vanya."

Legolas sat, but still stared at Boromir.

Boromir went back to his seat as well, but did not look happy. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

Gandalf brought the topic back to the problem at hand. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

Elrond agreed. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

Gimli jumped up and grabbed his axe foolishly. "What are we waiting for?"

Gimli struck the Ring as hard as he could, but was thrown back, falling to the ground.

The Ring remains intact on the pedestal with the shards of the axe around it; I was sure I heard whispers of the Black tongue. I shuddered.

Elrond shook his head. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

Once again, I was sure I heard an evil whisper. _Ash Nazg_…

"One of you must do this." Elrond stated.

There was silence. Boromir decided to speak again. I was beginning to be irked by the man, and I was not easily bothered. I could sense Gandalf's annoyance also.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" He shook his head hopelessly.

I rose to my feet. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli asked gruffly.

I turned my head swiftly, glaring at the dwarf. Legolas stood and moved toward me, glaring as well.

Boromir stood as well. "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

Gimli leapt to his feet. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!"

Other elves rose and started shouting at Gimli and the other Dwarves. Legolas held out his hand to stop them from starting a fight.

Gimli's gravelly voice rang out over the others. "Never trust an elf!"

At this, I could not contain myself. Legolas held his hand steady, making sure no violence occurred. I bumped into it, and our eyes met.

Gandalf joined the argument. "Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it!"

The intensity of the arguments increased. Frodo suddenly rose and took a step toward the arguing council, and attempted to make his voice heard above theirs.

"I will take it!" He tried again. "I will take it!"

Everyone stopped arguing. Everyone slowly turned toward Frodo, surprised.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo said, his voice wavering slightly. "Though... I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked to him and smiled. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn went to him next. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He kneeled before Frodo. "You have my sword."

Legolas strode over to them. "And you have my bow."

I followed him. "And mine as well."

There was a sudden murmuring in the council. Aragorn gaped, as did Legolas, but I stared only at Elrond. He looked torn, but he nodded to me.

Gimli decided to represent his race. "And my axe!" He and Legolas exchanged dark looks.

Boromir walked slowly towards us. "You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Suddenly, a voice yelled out behind us. "Heh! Another hobbit came out of the bushes behind us. He crossed his arms and stood beside Frodo. "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

Elrond, slightly amused, consented. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

The strawberry-blond hair hobbit looked slightly embarrassed, but stood bravely.

Two more voices chimed. "Wait! We're coming too!" Two hobbits emerged from behind pillars and ran down.

Elrond's face looked shocked; like he expected more halflings to run up and insist to join.

The red-haired Halfling spoke up boldly. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

The Hobbit who looked to be the youngest of the four added his say. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing."

The redhaired one whispered to the youngest: "Well that rules you out Pip."

"Pip" took a double take.

Elrond looked thoughtfully at us. "Nine companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Pip" sighed. "Great! Where are we going?"

_**I know, I know, I took a couple of Legolas' lines. I couldn't think of anything else I could say, and I didn't want to change it too much.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings or any of its characters.**

****_Hey guys! I know, I know, I haven't been on in agessssss, but school is freaking out on me. Had an essay, reading Romeo and Juliet, and a bajillion questions to answer about it. And that's just English class. I'm hoping to post regularily again! And I know it's slow; at first, I thought the chapters would to be too short, and then I made them longer, but I think I'll be making them even longer now, due to all of your comments. Hope you enjoy! Love ya'll! =)_

**Chapter Five**

That night, I brought my bag out and began to pack my things. Not a lot obviously; I knew we would be travelling on foot, and I did not plan on walking with a large pack on my back. Just the essentials: two extra pairs of leggings, and two shirts. I also placed my purple riding gown in it, just in case.

I counted my arrows; twenty-five. _I will make five more tonight._

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. Arwen stood there.

I smiled. "Arwen. Have you come to say goodbye?"

She smiled a small smile. "Yes." Her chin trembled ever so slightly.

I looked at her sadly. "I know you are worried, but I must do this. I feel called… I cannot explain it."

She nodded. "I know, but it's just…" She could not finish.

Realization hit me. "Because both Aragorn and I are going."

She nodded again.

I sighed. "Arwen…"

"I know you are both good warriors… I know you will both return… but deep inside me, I doubt."

I sat down on my bed and patted the blanket beside me. Arwen came over and sat. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I know you are younger than me, Vanya, but I have always looked up to you. If I was to lose you-"

I sat up and put my finger to her lips. "Do not speak like that! Come, let us just sit and talk like I am not going anywhere."

She agreed. We sat and talked till I was finished making my arrows.

The next morning, I rose early. I washed my face and I tied my blond hair into a tight braid. I dressed in a pair of grey leggings, a forest green shirt over a long-sleeved white undershirt, and black boots, lacing them securely.

I meandered out of my room, knowing I had about an hour till I would have to go to the gate. I headed for the stables.

I walked down the center aisle of the stable, making a beeline for the second last stall. I opened the door and closed it behind me. "Good morning, _Harma_."

The chestnut horse whinnied quietly, greeting me. I smiled.

I pat her nose and hugged her neck. "_Harma_, I am leaving. I have to go."

She neighed in return, seemingly responding. I nodded.

"I know, I know, I am going without you. But where I am going and what I am doing is too dangerous for you to come with me."

She nudged me with her nose.

"Rivendell will treat you well. I promise I will come back." I told her, slowly backing away.

She neighed loudly, mourningly.

"Goodbye, _Harma_."

I ran out. My eyes teared up slightly. As I shook it off, I heard a voice behind me. "Vanya?"

I spun around. "Oh, good morning Legolas."

He strode over to me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Of course."

He surveyed me with deep blue eyes. "I saw you with your horse… I was doing the same, do not worry about embarrassing yourself."

I sighed. "Oh. Which is your horse?"

"The white horse with grey spots. His name is _Nim_."

I smiled. "You do not think that is redundant?" I asked, joking.

He smiled in return. "I suppose it is less grand, compared to _Harma_."

I opened my mouth to respond, but was cut off by voices. I looked around. "Who is that?"

Legolas cocked his head. "I think it is Aragorn."

"And Arwen." I said, listening carefully.

We followed the voices and looked across a patio. We saw the two, seemingly having an intense discussion. I turned back around. "I think we should leave them alone."

Legolas nodded. We walked in the opposite direction. "Where are we going?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I need to get my bow and arrows. Would you mind coming with me?"

He shook his head. I lead him to my room. I picked up my bow and quiver. He admired them both.

"That is a beautiful bow."

I lowered my gaze slightly. "Thank you. I carved it myself."

His head snapped up. "That is amazing! It is very well made... good job."

I smiled, embarrassed. He realized this.

"Oh, see, I have caused you embarrassment." Legolas apologized profusely.

I laughed. "Don't worry about it."

We went to the gate together.

Everyone gathered to say farewell. Elrond spoke.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

We turned and looked to Frodo.

Gandalf gestured. "The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer."

Frodo began to walk out of the gates of Rivendell, leading us on.

We walked single file, with me second last to Aragorn. He and Arwen exchanged a last look before he followed the rest of us.


	7. Update

Hey guys!

So I never expected this much support! Thanks so much. I really and truly didn't think my fanfic would be so liked. Thanks again!

Bad news: I've been having issues with school, friends, and stuff, so I apologize for not updating so much. I have also been having problems with this site and uploading new chapters. It's taken me a while to get this up. Long story short, I need to stop this story. Hopefully this is only temporary, but at the moment, I am forced to take a break. I really don't know if I will continue this. I know I'm probably going to get a few people saying I'm stupid or something for only posting six chapters and then cutting it cold turkey, but oh well. I really am sorry, and I hope to continue this.

Bye, and sooooo sorry, and thank you soooooo much for your support!

Hope to talk to you soon,

A very sad writer.


End file.
